January Event
by JailyForever
Summary: Focussing on a variety of different pairings/ships
1. Eternally Yours - FleurRon

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) and for the January Event**

 **Task:** Write a story based only on communication

 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Fleur Delacour

 **Gringotts:** Quotes: Love/Relationships: I Love You -"A hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you." – _Unknown_ _; Quotes: Love/Relationships: Romance -_ "My heart beats faster as you take my hand, my love grows stronger as you touch my soul." - _A.C. Van Cherub_

* * *

Eternally Yours

My dearest Fleur,

I know I shouldn't be sending this, but I have to tell you that I miss you so much.

Since you departed my world has become a shell of what it used to be. It is like the sunshine has been snatched away from me, like I am a part of a never ending eclipse. You are my sun, Fleur and I need you like a flower needs the rain.

I know you said you wanted to end our relationship for the sake of your children, but you have to understand than you and I are two halves of a whole. It is a crime against nature that you and I are apart.

I love you Fleur Delacour. I love you so much that it hurts to breathe when you are not around. A hundred hearts would be too few, to carry all my love for you. My heart beats faster as you take my hand, my love grows stronger as you touch my soul. Please do not leave me to live without your love.

It feels as though I am constantly being followed around by a dementor, and it is sucking all of the happiness out of my world.

Come back to me, my Fleur, and make my heart whole again.

Eternally Yours,

Ron

 **Eternally Yours**

Sweet Ron,

I too wish we could be together, but what of your brother? What about your nieces and nephew? What about your own children and your adorable wife?

Think about how much heartbreak we would cause. Surely it could not be worth it.

I implore you to understand that we have to put aside our own selfish desires, and save everyone a world of pain.

We can never be together. If we did become a couple, our whole relationship would be overshadowed by how much we hurt the ones we promised to love for the rest of our lives. Could you live a life like that? I know that I couldn't.

I will always cherish our short time together, but I am married to William and you to Hermione. We owe it to them to be faithful and true.

You will always have a special place in my heart.

All my love,

Fleur

 **Eternally Yours**

My darling Fleur,

Seeing you last night and not being able to talk to you or touch you was the most difficult night of my life.

My eyes followed your exquisite beauty everywhere, and it helped me to make the hardest decision of my life.

I know you will try to talk me out of it, which is why by the time you receive this letter it will be too late.

Tonight, I will be ending my marriage with Hermione. Don't worry my love; I shall keep your name out of it. Truth be told, it will not come as much of a shock to her, our marriage had been on the rocks for years before you and I shared our first kiss.

Speaking of kisses, did you know that it has been six months since my lips last touched yours? Six months since I heard your angelic voice. Six months since I lost the love of my life.

I do not expect you to leave my brother, but just know that if (when) you are ready, I will be waiting.

Eternally Yours,

Ron

 **Eternally Yours**

My sweet Ron,

It would seem like great minds think alike.

That night was the most excruciating of my life, and William noticed. We sat down and had a long talk, and our marriage officially ended that night.

I will come to you soon, but for now we must allow the dust to settle, and give William and Hermione time to heal.

I love you Ron.

Eternally Yours,

Fleur

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	2. Not Her Harry - RomildaHarry

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Harry/Romilda

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver - Ghost – Challenge – Write about an alive character as a ghost

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Giggled, Pleaded, Sang; Colours – Ginger; Quotes: Love/Relationships: Romance - "When love is not madness, it is not love." _\- Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

* * *

Not Her Harry

Romilda hovered over the bed staring down at the man who had captured her hearts so many years ago.

There he was, her sweet Harry, the chosen one. He was the man who had defeated the Dark Lord, not once, but twice, and the only one she had ever loved. She loved Harry so much, that even in death she did not wish to be parted from him

He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping, and she cursed herself for waiting until she died to take the opportunity to watch the handsome man sleep.

Her gaze travelled to the woman sleeping next to him – Ginevra Weasley, and her soft smile transformed into a glare. He's not her Harry!

Why Harry had chosen that boring, ginger haired nobody when he could have had her was a complete and utter mystery to Romilda. She must have cast a spell on him, or slipped him a love potion, Romilda told herself; why else would he go for her?

Harry snorted softly in his sleep and his eyes slowly opened, revealing to her his emerald green eyes. He stretched his right arm out and fumbled clumsily with his hand as he moved it around to locate his glasses.

As he placed his glasses on, Romilda noted that Harry quickly changed from sluggish to alert in the blink of an eye.

"Hi Harry," she giggled, as she lifted her transparent arm and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Did you miss me?"

"Romilda," he yawned. "What are you doing here? Didn't you die?" Harry asked quietly as he checked to make sure his new wife was still sound asleep.

"Well yes, but you didn't think I was going to leave you, did you? I love you Harry, and not even death is going to keep us apart," she sang, throwing daggers at the witch who slept next to her Harry.

Harry stared up at Romilda with a vacant expression, as he tried to recall when he had ever given her the impression that he viewed her as anything more than an annoying friend.

"This is madness Romilda," he sighed, running his hand through his raven locks.

"When love is not madness, it is not love," Romilda laughed softly.

"Romilda you have to go. There is no us. There never has and never will. Now please leave before you wake the woman I love," he pleaded as he slid his hand towards his bedside table to reach for his wand.

The ghost pouted at Harry. "I'll go for now, but we will be together Harry. I guess I just have to wait a while for you to realise we are meant to be."

Romilda floated out of Harry's bedroom through the wall, whilst the latter flopped gently back against his pillow as he pondered how he was going to deal with the latest problem in his life.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. Afternoon Stroll - ChoDudley

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Dudley/Cho

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Cho Chang – Challenge – Write about Cho Chang

 **Gringotts:** Sex and the City: Episode 1 – (Action) Eating a salad on a park bench; Sex and the City: Episode 3 – (Word) Couple, (Action) Couple eating off the same fork; Sex and the City: Episode 5 – (Plot Theme) Romantic afternoon walk around the park; Said Words – Murmured, Cooed

* * *

Afternoon Stroll

She snuggled closer into Dudley's arm as they strolled around the park. Everywhere around them Cho could see young children feeding the ducks, with their parents laughing jovially, further afield older children were playing on the swings and the slides.

Cho moved her hand to her stomach as she thought about bringing her child here sometime in the future. Cho and Dudley had only been a couple three short months when she had found out that she was expecting. She had expected him to run a mile when she told him, especially since he had only just got his head around the idea of dating a witch. However her loving boyfriend had surprised her by vowing to stick by her, and had even suggested they move in together.

"Love, shall we sit for a little while," Dudley cooed lovingly in her ear, kissing the top of head.

Cho gazed at her thoughtful boyfriend and nodded her head, and they eventually came to a stop at a park bench seated just outside a cafe.

"Would you like a drink? Some food?" Dudley asked, bending down to talk to her stomach. "I bet you're hungry aren't you little man?"

Cho smiled at Dudley. Ever since they had moved in together, no task was ever too much him to do and he anticipated her every need, sometimes before she even knew that she needed it.

"Yes please daddy," she smiled. "A decaf coffee and a tuna salad."

He returned less than five minutes later with food and drinks for the both of them, and they sat in a peaceful, comfortable silence as they ate.

"Here, try a bit of this, it is to die for," Cho suggested, offering her fork to Dudley.

Dudley raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend, who knew full well that he was not a fan of salad after that horrific eating plan he had been placed on during his high school years. Cho pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, knowing that Dudley found them hard to refuse, and edged the fork closer to his mouth.

Realising it was pointless to refuse his pregnant girlfriend Dudley complied and opened his mouth, shuddering as he did so.

"Mmm, it is good," he murmured, as he swallowed the forkful of tuna salad. "But don't think that gives you the green light to make salads now."

Cho laughed at her boyfriend and finished off her salad. She was going to make no such promise.

They enjoyed the rest of their afternoon walk in the park together, savouring every last moment of it, knowing that in just a few short months time alone would be hard to come by.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, feelings, opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. Making Up - ParvatiHarry

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Parvati/Harry

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Sir Cadogan – Challenge – Incorporate Sir Cadogan's portrait into your story

* * *

Making up

 _Meet me at seven o' clock by the portrait of Sir Cadogan._

 _I want to make up for being such a lousy date last week._

 _H x_

Parvati swooned as she read and reread the note that could only have been left by one person. She had no idea until now just how much she liked Harry Potter.

Sure she thought he was good looking, just like all the other girls at Hogwarts, and she admired his reputation, but now she realised that there was so much more to him than that. And by some small miracle, he liked her too, or at least enough to make up for The Yule Ball.

All day she worried about what she was going to wear, and how she should do her hair. She would have asked her best friend Lavender for advice, but she didn't want to shove her happiness and elation in her face, especially since she was having relationship difficulties with Seamus.

Parvati finally settled on a pale pink dress which was just a shade or two lighter that the one she had worn to The Yule Ball. She knew that Harry would appreciate her in that colour since he had said the colour flattered her before he decided to go awol.

At seven o' clock she made her excuses to leave the dorm room before setting off at a slow pace towards their meeting place. Parvati did not want to seem eager at all, she wanted to know if Harry thought she was worth waiting for.

As she turned onto the corridor, a small smile crept up onto her lips as she saw the nervous Gryffindor pacing up and down in front of the portrait. Seeing him in such a state made her heart soar.

"Hi Harry," she whispered as she approached him.

Harry turned around and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. "Parvati, you look gorgeous," he murmured as he drew her into his arms.

"So where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"We are going to have a picnic by the lake and then going on a moonlight stroll," he replied placing his hand in hers and leading her down corridor.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	5. He Will Always Be Remembered-SnapeHarry

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - Beatrix Bloxham – Challenge - Write about someone reliving a painful memory

* * *

He Will Always Be Remembered

Harry stared out at the crowd of people who had gathered to say goodbye to the love of his life. It made his heart swell to know that his husband had touched the lives of so many people.

Even though a few weeks had passed, the raw pain of their parting felt like it had only happened yesterday.

* * *

"Be happy Harry," he choked out. "P-p-p-promise me you will move on. D-d-do not mourn me love."

Harry clung tightly to the dying man. The man that he loved more than life itself.

"I could never love anyone as much as I have loved you," he gasped, as he tried to comprehend a life without his Severus. "Please don't leave me," he sobbed, clutching onto the dying man's shirt and placing his head on his chest.

Harry raised his head and stared down at his dying lover. If he has to die soon then let him die knowing the touch of my lips against his just one last time, Harry thought to himself.

"I love you Severus, always," he whispered as he lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on the older man's lips.

As Harry kissed Severus, the dying man drew his last breath and Harry felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

* * *

"Severus was one of the kindest, most loving men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," Harry stated proudly to the on looking crowd. "He was taken from me before his time, but he will _always_ be remembered."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. Burns House - ViktorHermione

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Viktor/Hermione

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Gideon Crumb – Challenge - Incorporate the location of Scotland in your story

* * *

Burns House

Hermione and Viktor strolled hand in hand along the pavement. Viktor had no idea where his girlfriend was taking him, but one thing he knew was that he would follow her anywhere. She could guide him to a landfill site and he would find something to love about the place simply because she loved it.

They had been walking for just over ten minutes before they came to stop outside a plain, sandstone house.

"We're here," Hermione proclaimed proudly, tugging on Viktor's hand to pull him inside the building.

Viktor willing followed his excited girlfriend inside the house, full of curiosity about just what was so special about an old house that looked as though it had seen better days.

"This is the very house that the great writer Robert Burns grew up in," Hermione told him eagerly as they entered the lobby of the house, which to Viktor, looked as though it belonged in a museum.

"Robert Burns?" Viktor asked in a confused voice. "Who is he? Is he here?"

Hermione laughed at the silliness of her boyfriend. She couldn't quite believe that he was asking if the long dead poet would be here.

She placed her hand fondly on her shoulder. "No, he's a world renowned poet from the eighteenth century who tragically died at a young age."

Viktor glanced down at his girlfriend and saw a look of sorrow gracing her delicate features.

"Oh this is the very chair in which Burns wrote his last poems, and a number of his most well known manuscripts," Hermione exclaimed as they walked past an oak chair. "Isn't it amazing Viktor?"

"I love you Hermione," he said swooping down and kissing her softly on the cheek.

The duo carried on walking around the house whilst Hermione enthralled Viktor with all her knowledge and recitations of Burns' poems.

That day Viktor Krum was sure he fell deeper in love with Hermione Granger.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. The Visit - NarcissaLucius

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Narcissa/Lucius

 **Hopscotch:** Any Death Eater (character), Alohomora (spell), tricky (word)

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Eldrich Diggory – Challenge – Write about someone visiting a prisoner in Azkaban

* * *

The Visit

Narcissa walked briskly up the steps that led into Azkaban. She was as cold as ice from her journey to the island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, and the mere presence of the dementors started sending further violent shivers down her spine.

"This way Mrs Malfoy," the insignificant man with a deep voice said. "And be careful, it is a tricky climb."

As the man informed her of this Narcissa felt herself lose her balance. A hand shot out and steadied her in an instant. "I did warn you Mrs Malfoy."

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, you have fifteen minutes, make the most of them," a cold and commanding voice stated.

As soon as the cell door slammed closed behind them, Narcissa ran into the arms of her chained husband.

"Lucius," she muttered into the feeble man's chest. "I've missed you so much."

Narcissa felt her husband's hands slowly rub soothingly up and down her back, and whilst she ignored it, she didn't miss the quiet wince that left his lips.

"I missed you too," he rasped. "How's Draco? Is he alright? Has the Dark Lord punish..."

Narcissa lifted her hand and placed a finger against her husband's lips. She could not allow his to worry about their son. Azkaban had already taken its toll on him which was evident through the weight loss, bags under his eyes and the hair loss, and those were only the physical signs. Narcissa could only wonder what psychological scars lay beneath his skin.

"Shhh Lucius, you're getting worked up. Draco is fine," Narcissa lied as she thought about all the chatter amidst the ranks about what nasty surprises _He_ had planned for their family, and especially their son.

All too soon, Narcissa heard a quiet voice mutter, "Alohamora," and she knew that her time with her husband was over.

"Goodbye Lucius, I'll see you soon," she whispered, trying to hold the tears she wanted to shed at bay. "I love you."

Narcissa kissed Lucius on the cheek, before she was led from the Azkaban cell by the same, insignificant ministry representative who had led her in.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. Forming A Bond - DracoLuna

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Draco/Luna

* * *

Forming a bond

It was a mild and meek afternoon in late March when Luna encountered Draco in the deserted courtyard.

Over the course of the year she saw him physically and emotionally getting worse, and in spite of his reputation she worried about him; she worried about him so much so that she was tossing and turning in her sleep every night, and getting even more distracted in class than usual.

Luna knew that this would be her best chance to find out what was troubling him, and whilst she did not expect an answer, she took the opportunity to ask him.

It astounded her when the usually cocky and smug Slytherin broke down into floods of tears. Whatever she had been expecting as a response to her question, it had certainly not been this.

She took the older boy by the hand and led him to a more secluded and private place. Luna didn't know how, but she knew that despite his evident struggles, Draco would not want anyone to observe him in such a state.

Once they arrived at the Room of Requirement, Luna sat the now calmer Slytherin down.

"Draco, what's troubling you?" she asked.

The boy simply shook his head violently. "I cannot tell you. Bad things will happen if I do,"

Luna placed her hand on Draco's forearm and whispered, "Trust me."

Draco looked up for the first time since arriving in the room, and stared into the wide eyes of the usually eccentric Ravenclaw. There was something in her eyes that reassured him, and without his consent he found himself explaining that he had been ordered to do something he knew to be morally wrong, and that there would be serious consequences if he didn't follow through.

Luna listened and thought over what he was telling her. She knew there was no easy answer, but knowing that the older boy needed reassuring she simply said, "Whatever you do, I know you will follow the right path. You'll figure it out Draco."

In that moment, both Draco and Luna felt a bond form between the two of them that would not easily be broken.

Draco kissed Luna lightly on the cheek and thanked her before leaving the room.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. Company - HarrySusan

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Susan/Harry

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Susan Bones – Challenge – Write about Susan Bones

* * *

Company

It was a particularly chilly day in late September and Harry decided to go to the library instead of staying with Ron and Hermione in the warm and cosy Common Room.

On route to his destination, he heard a few muffled and quite painful sobs coming from a deserted classroom.

Even though he knew he would be intruding on their privacy, Harry poked his head around the corner, and found a quite distraught Susan Bones. He had of course heard the awful news about the murder of her aunt, Madam Bones, at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Even thought he himself had lost his parents at his hands, he couldn't begin to imagine the pain she must be experiencing. Susan had had fifteen years with her aunt, fifteen years of memories, and that was something that Harry didn't have.

Just as Harry was about to leave the doorway, Susan lifted her head and whispered, "You don't have to leave Harry. In fact, I'd quite like some company."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, steadily edging closer towards each other until Susan was in Harry's arms.

"Don't allow them to get inside your head. Be thankful for the time you had together, and the wonderful times you had. Some people aren't so lucky as to have those," Harry whispered into her hair.

Harry blinked back a tear as he thought about all the potential that had been robbed from him; first when Lord Voldemort murdered his parents, and second when Bellatrix Lestrange had murdered his Godfather, Sirius Black.

Feeling his body begin to shake, Susan turned in Harry's arms and took his head in both her hands and swiped away his tears.

Their eyes locked, and both of them felt their heart rates increase significantly as they closed the small gap between them and allowed their lips to touch.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. The Ride - JustinHannah

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Hannah/Justin

 **Hopscotch:** "Hey hey, no way!" (dialogue), faster (word), "Are you ready for this?" (dialogue), grab (word)

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Justin Finch-Fletchley – Challenge – Write about Justin Finch-Flechley

* * *

The Ride

Justin smiled wickedly at his girlfriend. It had taken him months of careful persuasion to get him to this moment, and he was going to savour every moment of this first that Hannah would share with him.

"Are you ready for this?" he teased as he made to grab her hand.

Hey, hey, no way!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him as they approached the muggle piece of equipment. On what planet did her boyfriend think that this two wheeled contraption was a good idea?

"Oh come on Han, I promise you that it's completely safe," Justin pleaded. "People ride these every day and don't get hurt."

Justin observed his girlfriend as she walked around the motorcycle, eyeing it warily and suspiciously.

"I don't know Justin. You forget I'm half-blood and I've heard about the accidents that muggles have on these things," she told him, calling him out on his lie.

The young man chuckled at his girlfriend as she backed away from the bike. "Alright, accidents happen but they are few and far between, and we have something they don't have," he breathed as he closed in on Hannah.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" she questioned, quirking her eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Magic," he stated simply, as he picked Hannah up and threw her on to the back of the motorcycle and jumped on the front.

"I'm going to kill you for this Fletchley!" Hannah half screamed.

Hannah continued to amuse Justin with her yelling and empty threats for several minutes before she finally loosened up and began to enjoy the ride.

"Oh my gosh this is such a rush! Hannah exclaimed loudly, trying to ensure that her words didn't get lost in the wind. "Justin, can this thing go any faster?"

"Let's find out!" he called back, before speeding off down a long stretch of open road.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	11. Marry Me? - NevilleLuna

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Neville/Luna

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Eduardus Limette Black – Prompts – Prosperous, Indicate, French, Roots

* * *

Marry Me?

Neville rushed around the small kitchen. Everything had to be perfect for what he had planned for that night.

Luna, his girlfriend of seven months, would be coming around for a home cooked meal and she was due in less than an hour.

Anyone who knew Neville could tell you that he was no Gordon Ramsey on Jamie Oliver in the kitchen. In his preparation for this day he had practised making the dish seven times, and each and every time he had managed to make a hash of it by burning or under cooking it.

Luna absolutely adored French food, and she without a doubt deserved to have the finer things in life, and Neville was determined to get it right.

He knew that he could use magic to correct his errors, but if there was one thing his Luna loved it was when you took the time and effort to do something instead of taking the easy way out.

* * *

Two hours later, Neville was pleased to say the evening had gone exactly the way he had hoped. He had cooked the meal to perfection, and Luna had commented several times on how much she had loved the food.

Neville ran his hand through his hair and gripped it tightly at the roots before wiping his hands on his pants and took a deep breath. It was time to take their prosperous relationship to the next level.

He got down on bended knee and said "Luna Lovegood I love you so much and the nargles indicate that today would be the perfect day to ask you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Luna gasped and kissed him, "Yes of course I will."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. My Guy's Quite The Catch - RemusSirius

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Basil Fronsac – Challenge – Incorporate a secret passageway into your story

* * *

My Guy's Quite The Catch

None of the Marauders knew about the budding romance between Sirius and Remus. James was too engrossed in his obsession with winning over Evans and Peter was pretty much oblivious to everything going on around him and grateful to have the protection of the other three from the Slytherins.

Remus and Sirius were more than thankful for this. As they approached the statue of The One-Eyed Witch they looked around to check that no one else was nearby, before the latter muttered, "Dissendium," and slid inside the secret passageway.

They walked a short way down the narrow passageway, before coming to a halt at the spot where it widened enough for two people to comfortably fit.

"I've missed you Pads," Remus uttered as he swooped in to kiss his boyfriend of three months.

* * *

Meanwhile, James had just finished a rather dreadful detention with Professor McGonagall, and had decided he would make a short detour to Honeydukes on his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

He whistled quietly as he strolled down the secret passageway. As he rounded the sharp corner he was surprised to find Sirius and Remus locked in a passionate embrace.

James quickly covered his eyes and exclaimed, "Jesus guys, you could've told me. I mean I know why you would tell Wormy, but I thought you would've at least trust me with your secret."

Both Sirius and Remus jumped away from each other and looked at James sheepishly and muttered a quick sorry.

James then burst out laughing and said, "Well at least now I know why you turned down McKinnon and all those other girls that constantly throw themselves at you Padfoot."

"Yeah," Remus smiled, "My guy's quite the catch."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	13. Transfer - VictoireTeddy

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Teddy/Victoire

 **Hopscotch:** Beauxbatons (location), "I'm trying to ignore you." (dialogue), cry (word)

* * *

Transfer

"Nan, Grandpa," Teddy spoke tentatively as he approached the elderly couple. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

His usually vivid purple hair, turned to a shade of the brightest green as he took a seat opposite his grandparents at the dining room table. Ted and Andromeda knew that this was a clear sign that their grandson was nervous.

"Of course Teddy, you know we're always ready to listen," Andromeda answered kindly, wondering what could be troubling her grandson.

Teddy took a deep breath.

"Now before I start, I want you to know that I've thought long and hard about this, and that I am without a doubt one hundred percent sure that this is what I want to do," Teddy rambled.

"Spit it out son," Ted chuckled quietly, already suspecting what his grandson was about to say.

"Alright, here it goes, I want to transfer to Beaubatons," he announced to the elderly couple.

Ted and Andromeda exchanged a knowing glance. Truth be told the pair were surprised that it had taken him this long to make the request.

Andromeda thought she might cry as she observed her grandson, and thought about how much he had grown up. It felt like only yesterday when he had been running around her living room, and driving her as nutty as his mother had.

"Well would that be okay?" he asked, giving them a cheeky, hopeful grin.

The couple looked away from each other and towards their grandson, and very slowly nodded their heads.

"Yes," he exclaimed loudly running from the room to write a letter to his godfather.

6 weeks later

"Don't follow me Ted, I'm trying to ignore you," Victoire exclaimed, storming away from her boyfriend of three years.

Victoire couldn't quite believe that Teddy had done something like this without even talking to her first. What kind of mad man transferred schools at such a crucial time in their education? The answer: Teddy Lupin.

"Awww V, don't be like that, I only wanted to surprise you," Teddy pleaded, following his half furious girlfriend across the Beaubatons courtyard.

"Well consider me surprised and furious," Victoire said turning around and making the mistake of looking into his violet eyes.

Victoire never could stay mad at him when he looked at her the way he was looking at her right now.

"Forgive me?" he asked quietly, closing in on his girlfriend.

"Okay, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you," she declared, and as Teddy swooped in for a kiss she stuck her tongue out at him and walked off.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	14. Unwanted Discovery - SiriusMarlene

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment and the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone's eyes being opened to the truth

 **Pairing:** Sirius/Marlene

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Chuckled, Decided, Laughed, Huffed, Dared, Mused; Friends Vocab – Boyfriend, Best Friend; Feelings/Emotions: Hurt – Crushed, Heartbroken; Feelings/Emotions: Sad – Tearful; Feelings/Emotions: Angry - Infuriated

* * *

Unwanted Discovery

"Oh the idiot left his text book," Marlene chuckled to herself, picking up her boyfriend's copy of A Guide to Advanced Transfigurationoff the bed which he had been occupying mere minutes ago. Why he had that book when he was only a fourth year was beyond her. She had given up asking him questions like that months ago.

"That boy would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body," she laughed as she turned the book around in her hands

She shook her head as she left the boy's dormitory to head out and find her boyfriend and save him a journey back to the Common Room. Plus, it would give her the perfect excuse to have a quick kiss and a cuddle with him, before leaving him to carry on with his studies.

Marlene hurried up the flight of stairs that led to the seventh floor and walked towards the Unknowable Room where she was certain she would find her boyfriend. After all it was the best kept secret at Hogwarts that if you wanted to go somewhere private you went there. And if there was one thing she knew about Sirius Black, it was that he never went to the library to study like the other students.

Marlene finally reached the entrance, and turned to face the wall. What would Sirius ask the room for? she wondered.

I want somewhere private and comfortable to study, she thought as she walked past the wall three times.

Nothing. Maybe I should drop the study part, Marlene thought. Sirius Black would never openly admit that he wanted somewhere to study.

Marlene tried again walking past the wall thinking, I want a place that is private and comfortable.

Still nothing. Marlene sighed, and tried again and again, using many different requests, only to fail every time.

"Ugggh why won't any of these work," she huffed, throwing her hands into the air as she paced past the wall.

I just want to find my boyfriend, she thought, is that too much to ask. As she paced past the wall for the third time, repeating these thoughts in her mind, Marlene was taken aback when the door appeared before her very eyes.

That's very strange, she thought as she placed her hand on the door handle, and pulled it down. Why would Sirius have asked the room for that, or did it just simply respond to my needs?

The door creaked quietly as she pushed the door, unsure of what she was about to find.

Marlene was both crushed and infuriated by the scene that greeted her. There he was, Sirius Black, but not as Marlene knew him. He was locked in a passionate embrace with another boy, and not just any boy – it was his best friend Remus Lupin.

Her vision blurred slightly as her eyes began to fill with tears, and the book she had been carrying slipped from her hands and landed on the floor with a quiet thud.

The two young boys suddenly broke apart. Sirius' face was a mixture of pain and confusion, whilst Remus looked sheepishly at the ground. He should never have agreed to these secret rendezvous whilst he was still with Marlene.

"That explains why the room granted me access when I asked to find my boyfriend," Marlene mused tearfully. "Tell me, how long has this been going on?" she dared, wiping a stray tear from her eye as she tried to mask the pain in her voice and hide her heartbreak from the pair.

The duo stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer. Marlene never thought she would see the day that Sirius Black was speechless.

"Do you know what, I don't want to know," she decided, knowing that it would only cause her further pain. "Because my eyes have been opened to the truth about you Black. You are nothing more than a dirty, cheating rat."

As Marlene turned on her heel, she swore she heard Sirius mutter in an amused voice, "No that's Peter."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	15. Happy Anniversary - GinnyColin

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Ginny/Colin

 **Hopscotch:** "He's a professional." (Dialogue), coat (Word), Potions (Lesson), "Is this it?" (Dialogue)

* * *

Happy Anniversary

The new professor entered the classroom, and threw his coat to his right, which fell into a haphazard heap on the floor.

Ginny threw her head into her hands. This was the man who was going to teach them Potions for the next three years.

"Is this it?" she asked her boyfriend Colin, as the professor addressed the class as though they were his friends. "Is this guy for real?"

"Give him a chance Gin," he said giving her a sly nudge. "He's a professional, and be honest anyone's got to be better than Snape."

Ginny thought about and nodded her head. This was one of the few times that Colin made a valid point. Any teacher was better than Snape; it was just a shame that he now taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. On the plus side, the job was jinxed so he'd be gone within a year.

After an hour of Potions, the couple left their lesson hand in hand making plans for their date that evening. Colin was being very secretive, only mentioning that she wouldn't need to wrap up.

Come six o'clock, Ginny walked into the Common Room to meet her boyfriend, and was surprised to find him waiting by the portrait hole with a wicker basket in his hand. Ginny was in awe of the fact that he had made an effort to dress up a bit, and that he was on time, since it was usually she who was left waiting and not the other way around.

"On time I see Creevey," she sassed as she approached him.

Without responded with anything more than a nod, he led Ginny out of the Common Room and up towards the Room of Requirement.

Ginny observed as Colin went through the motions of walking past the wall three times, and opened the door. Before Ginny could get anywhere near the door, Colin hand flicked his wand, and covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"I'm going to kill you Creevey," she muttered. He knew full well that she had a strong dislike for surprises.

He guided her through the door, and made her wait whilst he finished setting up. Ginny tapped her foot impatiently as she waited and finally after what felt like an eternity Colin whipped the blindfold off.

"Voila!" he exclaimed brightly, revealing a candlelit room. On the floor there was a picnic blanket covered with all her favourite treats "Happy two month anniversary sweetheart," he said kissing her on the cheek.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	16. Fight Your Demons - HarryVoldemort

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Harry/Voldemort

 **Gringotts:** Pairing Prompts: Cross Gen Slash – Harry/Tom; Scenario Prompts: Secret Relationship - My friend set me up on a blind date and I can't really refuse because they think I've been single for ages so they think they're doing me a favour and we have a massive fight about it; Dialogue Prompts: My Mad Fat Diary – "I love you." / "What did you just say?", "I'm not fine." / "I don't think you've been fine for years!", "This is much better than talking."; Family Vocab - Partner

* * *

Fight your demon

"Tom, please be reasonable, I didn't ask for this," Harry pleaded with his partner. "Do you think I want to go on a date with that girl? Because I don't."

Tom rounded on his boyfriend, his fists clenched, his face went pale and his eyes turned into a dangerous, violent shade of red.

Harry dropped his head. He was no longer dealing with Tom Riddle, the love of his life, he was dealing with Voldemort.

He lifted his hands up and placed them on either side of the man's face. "I love you," he whispered earnestly, desperately trying to bring his boyfriend back from the brink.

"What did you just say?" Voldemort demanded, taking his younger boyfriend by the scruff of the neck.

"I said I love you Tom. Please come back to me," he begged, forcing the older man to make eye contact with him. "I know you're in there somewhere. Please don't let this demon inside you take control."

Something Harry said seemed to resonate with his boyfriend.

"You're okay, you're fine," Harry said, encouraging Tom to fight back against his demon.

"I'm not fine, Harry," he sobbed, as the younger wizard took him in his arms.

"I don't think you've been fine for years, but that's okay because you've got me by your side," Harry told him, capturing his partner's lips with his own.

"This is so much better than talking," Harry murmured against his partner's lips, who showed his agreement by grasping his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

The best part of fighting truly was the making up, and Harry was quite sure he was going to be in for a treat.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	17. Celebration - GinnyViktor

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Ginny/Victor

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Ginevra Weasley – Challenge – Write about Ginevra Weasley

* * *

Celebration

The celebrations were in full swing. After the disappointment of the last Quidditch World Cup, everyone had expected Bulgaria's confidence to have been shaken, however, the national team had come out fighting and annihilated the competition; and Viktor Krum who had been public enemy number one when he returned to Bulgaria after his huge mistake, had become the nation's favourite Quidditch player once again.

Viktor had just completed the rounds of engaging in polite conversation with the press, and was making his way towards the buffet table which offered a wide selection of all his favourite treats from kebache to musaka.

He was barely two feet from the table when he noticed that reporter who hadn't been able to leave him alone during The Triwizard Tournament. Well, that was when she wasn't pestering Harry Potter.

Viktor looked left and then right as he tried to find a way to avoid the scurrying reporter. Just when it appeared as though he would be accosted by the annoying female, he felt a sharp tug on his arm, and caught a glimpse of fiery red hair out of the corner of his eye.

He turned his head to discover who his saviour had been and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was the stunning Ginevra Weasley who had put in an excellent performance for England throughout the tournament.

"Thought you could use a rescue," she informed him as soon as they were on the opposite side of the room. "Beetle woman was making a beeline for you."

Viktor embraced Ginny tightly, "Thank you so much," he whispered in her ear as he spontaneously picked her up and spun her around.

"Anytime Viktor," she answered as he placed her back down on her feet.

They spent the rest of the evening in each other's company, savouring every last moment, and as the celebrations came to an end they made plans to see each other again the next day.

Within a week they had become boyfriend and girlfriend; within a three months they were engaged; and within a year they were married, and known as the ultimate Quidditch power couple.

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	18. Desperate Times LilyJames

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Lily/James

 **Hopscotch:** (Word) Animagus, (Potion) Amortentia

* * *

Desperate Times

James peered into the cauldron and smiled as he noticed that it had the perfect mother of pearl sheen to it. He inhaled deeply and relished in all the scents that reminded him of the gorgeous Lily Evans.

The animagus knew that it was wrong that he was even contemplating this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. James has exhausted every idea that he had in his book of tricks, and even tried a few of Sirius' more out there suggestions, but nothing had worked.

This was his very last resort, and James would do pretty much anything at this point to get Evans to give him a chance, even if it meant manufacturing her affection for him.

James filled several vials full of the amortentia and slipped them carefully into his bag.

After clearing away all evidence of his far from honourable activities, James departed from the unknowable room as he plotted how best to slip Lily the potion.

Perhaps he could put them in some chocolates. After all Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and it wouldn't be the first time he presented her with a tasty treat that day.

Or perhaps he could casually slip it into her drink whilst he chatted her up.

The latter was the only way he could be sure that she would take the potion, and so it was settled, he would slip it into her pumpkin juice during tea tonight.

XDADA

"Hey Evans," James said, approaching the beautiful red head, making sure to conceal the vial up the sleeve of his robe. "So, the next Hogsmede visit is next week. Do you fancy going with me? I'll take you anywhere you want."

Lily quirked her eyebrow at the confident boy. "Anywhere?" she checked, as she contemplated finally caving in and going on a date with James Potter. "Even Madam Puddifoot's?"

James shuddered at the name of the place. "Yes, even there," he sighed.

"Okay then," Lily replied. "I guess you've got yourself a date, and now there's no need for you to use that potion you've got up your sleeve."

James felt his face flush as he realised Lily knew what he had been planning, and yet at the same time he felt overjoyed that she had accepted in spite of his planned actions.

"Great," he smiled, giving her a swift peck on the cheek. "I'll catch you later Evans, and we can talk some more about our date."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	19. Stopping James - LilySeverus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Lily/Severus

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Severus Snape – Challenge – Write about Severus Snape

* * *

Stopping James

Severus hurried down the corridor. He had to find her before Potter, before the arrogant prick could execute his latest master plan to woo his best friend and the girl he loved more than anything in this world.

The young Slytherin replayed in his mind the details he had overheard the stunt he was planning to pull. Somehow the prick had convinced Lily's best friends Marlene McKinnon and Emmeline Vance to aid him.

Marlene and Emmeline were key to his plan. They were supposed to bring Lily to the Great Lake where Potter would be waiting with a select few members of the choir to serenade her, and then they would enjoy a candlelit picnic for two.

If the two Gryffindors didn't despise him as much as they did, Severus would have asked them to help him by refusing to help shit for brains, but the duo always made a point of telling him that James was a much better fit for Lily and one day she would see it as well.

The Slytherin could not take any chances. He had to make sure that Lily wouldn't go anywhere near the Great Lake, and the only way he knew to do this was by ensuring that she was busy with him.

He found Lily in a secluded area of the library quietly studying.

"Hey Lily," he whispered, keeping his voice down for fear of incurring the wrath of Madam Pince.

She looked so beautiful as she looked up from her book and shifted a lock of her flaming red hair out of her face.

"Hey Sev, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you had plans with Nott and the other bunch of idiots."

"Well, I thought to myself would I rather spend time with you, my best friend, or with those idiots, as you like to call them, and I decided that there was no competition," he explained, flashing Lily a toothy grin.

"Aww, that's sweet Sev, but I'm not going to be very good company," Lily smiled, nodding towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts essay she was currently working on.

"You're always good company Lils, but if you feel bad you can always make it up to me later by coming with me to the Wizard's Chess Duel night," Severus suggested hopefully, internally cursing himself for not being able to think of anything better than that

"Sure, why not? You never know I might pick up a few tips and finally be able to beat you." she answered as Marlene and Emmeline entered the library to play their part in James' plan.

Too late girls, Severus thought gleefully to himself, too late.

Severus bid a quick farewell to Lily, whose face fell when he said he was going but changed to one of understanding when she noticed two of her best friends.

He stopped just within earshot and listened on as Lily informed her friends she couldn't accompany them as she had plans, before heading back to his Common Room with a slight spring in his step.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	20. Cuffed - RonPadma

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Padma

 **Gringotts:** Plot Ideas – Handcuffed Together; AU – High School, Muggle AU; OC Name: Female - Corinne Phillips; HP Locations: Schools – Stonewall High

* * *

Cuffed

It was just an ordinary Monday morning in mid June, the sun was shining in the pale blue sky, and the birds were tweeting animatedly in the trees.

Neither Ron, nor Padma had any idea as they walked through the gates of Stonewall High that their entire worlds were about to be turned upside down.

* * *

Mrs Corinne Phillips clapped her hands together three times, and the chatter in the classroom died down in an instant.

"Okay today class we will be performing an experiment, which will run for the entirety of the week," Mrs Phillips stated.

A buzz of conversation broke out in the classroom as they began to discuss what the experiment would be. Mrs Phillips was well known for her outlandish and innovative experiments and they suspected that this one would be much the same.

An eager hand flew into the air. "Yes Hermione," the older woman said loudly to quieten her unruly class.

"What will we be doing?" she asked, shifting to the edge of her chair in anticipation

"I'm glad you asked. I will be partnering you up, and for the entire day you will be handcuffed to them. At the end of each day you are to write a diary entry about your daily experiences, and how it has changed your perspective of your partner, and next Monday you will each be delivering an oral report," Mrs Phillips explained.

For the first half the lesson, the teacher talked to them a bit more about their assignment, before moving on to assign their partners.

Ron who hadn't been paying attention looked up from his doodle as his name was announced.

"Ron Weasley, you will be partnered with Padma Patil," Mrs Phillips told them, earning a groan of disappointment from the duo. "Please come forward so that I cuff you together."

Begrudgingly the unhappy pair stood up from their seats and shuffled towards the front, and allowed their teacher to place the cold metal handcuffs on them.

"This is going to be the worst week of my life," Padma hissed at Ron, pulling the ginger back towards their seats. She was far from impressed that she had been lumbered with the laziest, and most annoying boy in the class who would do anything he could to get a laugh.

Ron grunted his agreement with the cheerleader. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to put up with that perky, stuck up, fake girl.

* * *

By the end of the week, Ron and Padma's opinions of each other had rapidly changed.

Ron had witnessed first-hand all the charitable work that his partner was involved in. She took part in everything from collecting items for the food bank to organising fundraisers for worthy causes. She really was a far cry from the stuck up cheerleader he had always assumed that she was.

Likewise Padma had found Ron to be a breath of fresh air. Sure she still thought of him as a goofball who would do anything to get a laugh, but she had seen the more serious side to him when his younger sister had been upset.

By the following Monday morning, the pair surprised everyone by announcing to the entire class that thanks to Mrs Phillips they had now become a couple and couldn't be happier.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	21. Complete - DracoHermione

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

 **Chocolate Frog** : Bonus – Maximilian Crowley – Challenge – Write a non-canon Pureblood/Muggleborn story

* * *

Complete

The war was over, and if there was one thing that Draco had learnt, it was that you had to tell the ones you love how you feel before it was too late.

As he had walked away from Hogwarts with his mother and father, he had felt a pang in his heart at the thought of never seeing Hermione again, of never having the chance to tell her that he was sorry and that he cared for her deeply.

It was with this new outlook on life that Draco sought Hermione out in the library one afternoon. He had taken the first few weeks of the new term to make an effort with the muggleborn, and to give her the chance to know the real him, instead of the arsehole that he showed to the entire world; and now Draco was ready to man up and tell Hermione how he felt.

Unsurprisingly he found the Gryffindor with her nose in a book, she was biting her lip softly and had her eyebrows furrowed. Draco had learnt that this meant that she was so engrossed in what she was reading that an explosion could happen right next to her and she wouldn't notice.

"Hermione," he said, tapping her on the shoulder softly, making her jump.

"Where's the fire?" she exclaimed, dropping the book onto the table. "Oh, it's only you Draco. Are you okay?"

Draco glanced down and his feet. His heart began to beat erratically, and his palms began to feel sweaty.

"No. Yes. I mean it will be - hopefully," he stated indecisively.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at the Slytherin. Never in the seven and a bit years she had known him had she seen him nervous.

"Draco," she said placing her hand in his. "What's on your mind? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Draco raised his head and stared into her dark chocolate brown eyes and saw the sincerity. He just hoped that he wouldn't scare her off when he told her how he felt.

Before he knew it, his mouth was moving and he was blurting out his feelings for her. "I love you Hermione."

He threw his hands to his mouth and began to walk away from the brunette, not wanting to hear the rejection that was sure to come.

However, Draco didn't manage to get more than two paces away before Hermione tugged lightly on the hand that was still in her grasp and pulled him back. "I love you too Draco."

And then she kissed him. Draco felt complete, and knew that if he could spend the rest of his life with her lips against his then he would be the happiest man alive.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	22. Trying To Call It Off - BillFleur

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Bill/Fleur

* * *

Trying To Call It Off

It was five weeks until his wedding to Fleur would occur, but over the last few weeks Bill had been having second thoughts. Not because he didn't love her, or think that she didn't love him, but because he had been becoming increasingly worried that he wasn't good enough for her and that he was preventing Fleur from being with someone whole.

With a flick of his wand, his quill and parchment were ready to copy the words he dictated.

 _ **Dear Guest,**_

 _ **It is with great regret that I must inform you that the wedding of William Weasley and Fleur Delacour will no longer be going ahead.**_

 _ **In these trying times the couple have parted amicably, and wish you all the very best.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **William and Fleur**_

The red head looked down at the letter, and whilst he was willing to admit that it wasn't his best, it would more than serve its purpose.

With a further flick of his wand his quill began to rewrite the letter a hundred times over, at the very same moment his mother came bursting through his bedroom door.

"William Weasley, would you care to explain what I just overheard?" she demanded, with her hands planted firmly on her hips. The look on her face made Bill shrink back into his chair; it was the same look she gave his younger brothers Fred and George on many occasions, but he had never been on the receiving end – until now. "Well, why are you trying to cancel your wedding?"

A silence fell between the pair; the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of the quill against the parchment.

Molly raised her eyebrows at her son, and repeated her earlier question.

"Mum, I'm not good enough for her," he sighed. "I mean look at me; I'm scarred for life and we both know I'm not the same man she fell in love with. It's just I'm the only one who is willing to admit it."

"Then why is my future daughter-in-law downstairs gushing about how much she loves you, and telling anyone who will listen how she admires how much that you haven't allowed your scars to define you?" Molly asked, walking a few paces to close the distance between herself and her son. "Do you really want to prove her wrong?"

When Bill didn't reply, Molly carried on talking, and this time she took a more direct and forceful approach. If the boy wouldn't listen to reason, then she would spell it out for him

"That girl loves you so much, and you will not break her heart. You worry that you aren't good enough for her anymore, but do you really think she is that shallow?" Molly asked, flicking her own wand to stop the quill from writing.

Bill shook his head in shame, "No I don't. Thank you mum."

He stood up and embraced his mother, thankful for the fact that she had come in before he could make the biggest mistake of his life, and his gratitude only increased ten-fold the next time he gazed up on his angelic Fleur's face.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	23. The Lost Child - BellatrixVoldemort

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Bellatrix/Voldemort

 **Gringotts:** Said Words – Chided, Acknowledged, Claimed, Purred; Family Vocab – Child, Offspring; Friends Vocab - Lover; Pairing: Het Cross-Gen - Bellatrix/Voldemort

* * *

The Lost Child

On Halloween 1981, Bellatrix Lestrange approached her idol, master, and lover to tell him of the most glorious news that she had found out that very morning.

"My Lord," she purred quietly, bowing her head in respect and admiration.

Lord Voldemort placed two fingers under the faithful Death Eater's chin and raised it until she made eye contact with him.

"My Bella, never bow your head to me," he chided. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you so early in the day?"

A smile crept onto Bellatrix's face which made her look as beautiful as her younger sister Narcissa.

"I come with good news," she claimed, her smile only growing brighter. "You have an heir; we are going to have a child together."

Voldemort's lips curled into what could only be described as a smile, "That is good news indeed my Bella," acknowledged the Dark wizard. It will make kill the Potter boy even more satisfying."

* * *

She would go on to give birth in Azkaban and have their baby boy snatched from her before she could even gaze upon his face.

After much debate amongst members of the Minister for Magic's inner circle, the child was placed with a family in America where Bellatrix Lestrange would never be able to get to him.

There were many who had argued for the offspring of two of the most dangerous wizards of recent times should be killed for the greater good, but the voice of reason from Albus Dumbledore successfully argued that a child could not be punished for the sins of their parents.

To ensure that the deadliest Death Eater never searched for her child, they informed her shortly after the decision had been made that the child had died.

Bellatrix grieved for years in Azkaban, and only came out of her depression when she heard the news of the Dark Lord's return.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	24. Pet Panther - RegMary

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Mary/Reginald

 **Hopscotch:** "I haven't seen anything like this in my twenty years of teaching" (dialogue), panther (creature)

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Gulliver Pokeby – Challenge – Include a pet in your story

* * *

Pet Panther

"Did anyone see us?" Reginald asked as his girlfriend Mary entered the deserted classroom after him.

"No one, not even Filch or that annoying Mrs Norris," she giggled, as she rushed over to Reg, who was holding a wicker basket in his hand. "Can I see her now?"

Mary had been anticipating this moment ever since Reginald had told her on the train about the little surprise that he had brought with him this year.

The young wizard nodded his head, and placed his index finger to his lips as he placed the wicker basket gently on the floor.

A quiet purring could be heard as Reginald opened the lid of the basket and carefully picked up the jet black baby panther, and placed her on the floor.

"Aww, she's so gorgeous, can I touch her?" Mary begged, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sure you can, but you have to let her come to you," he told her, taking hold of her hand, and stretching it out.

The baby panther warily approached Mary's hand and sniffed her for a few moments before rubbing herself against her legs.

"She likes you," Reg stated giving his girlfriend a nudge.

They couldn't have been in the empty classroom for more than half an hour when they got company.

The two students nearly jumped out of their skin as they heard the door creak open. Reginald quickly picked his pet up and placed her back into the wicker basket, and when he saw that it was the head of Gryffindor who had found them, he knew without a doubt that they had been busted.

"I haven't seen anything like this in my twenty years of teaching," Professor McGonagall stated, giving the two students her trademark stern glare. "I expected better from prefects. 10 points from Hufflepuff, and detention for the pair of you tomorrow evening."

Reg fought the urge to smile as he realised that Professor McGonagall hadn't said anything about his pet.

"Oh and Mr Cattermole, I will be sending an owl to your mother and that pet panther of yours will be going home where she belongs," she informed him, holding out her hand and inviting the student to hand over the wicker basket that contained the baby panther. "Now, quietly walk back to your dormitory."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	25. Wrong but so Right - HugoLilyLuna

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Hugo/Lily Luna

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Hugo Weasley – Challenge – Write about Hugo Weasley

 **Gringotts:** Instead of Little – Compact; Het/Same Gen – Lily Luna/Hugo; Feelings/Emotions: Afraid – Panic

* * *

Wrong but so right

Wrong, this was so wrong Hugo thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around his younger cousin to comfort her, trying to conceal his very obvious growing attraction to her. Now was not the time for him to be having inappropriate thoughts about Lily Potter.

He had lost track of how long they had been locked in the small, compact room and all because some jealous and petty Slytherins hadn't wanted to be humiliated at Quidditch by the.

He cradled Lily in his arms who was on the brink of having a panic attack due to being in such a confined space for so long. She was muttering incoherent ramblings about spiders and moving walls.

To anyone else they would have sounded random, but Hugo knew that his cousin was reliving the moments from when she was seven and three muggle girls had trapped her in the storage cupboard as part of a prank.

"Shhh Lils, everything's going to be alright, just breath," he told her as she began to rock back and forth.

Her breathing became shallower and shallower, and Hugo fought the urge to ball his hands up into fists and hit the nearest wall. He knew that he would only frighten her more if he did and that was the last thing he wanted to do at this moment in time.

"Th-th-thanks Hugo," she stammered out as she attempted to get her breathing under control

"There's nothing to thank me for," Hugo whispered softly.

Lily carefully edged around, and said, "Yes there is, y-y-you're always there for me, always my rock. I – I don't know what I'd do without you."

The young girl held her cousin's intense gaze. She felt the familiar electricity pass between them, something she was ashamed to admit she had been feeling for a while now.

Lily leaned forward, as did Hugo, and before they knew it their lips connected. They both knew that what they were doing was wrong, but it felt so right.

Weeks later, after agonising over what passed between them, Lily Luna and Hugo eventually decided to begin secretly dating and explore the connection they had.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	26. Interrupted Date - FredAngelina

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Fred/Angelina

 **Gringotts:** Nouns – Crowd, People, Evening, Arm, Art, Hallway, Music, Drink, Money, Direction, Girl, Boy; Verbs – Blew, Chase, Dance, Join, Learn, Get; Adjectives – Annoyed, Cute; Family Vocab - Twin

* * *

Interrupted Date

"Hey Ang," George called as he pushed his way through the crowd of people to reach his brother and his date. "Did Freddy tell you about that time we nearly blew up the house and he tried to blame it on Perce? Good times, right bro?"

Angelina gave Fred an annoyed look. This was the twelfth time his twin had interrupted them this evening, and she was not impressed.

Fred cowered slightly as he made eye contact with his date. She was clearly telling him to talk to his brother, and get him to leave them alone.

"George, bro," Fred muttered, throwing his arm around his twin, and walking with him into the hallway where the music wasn't as loud. "I love you and all, but I'm kind of a date here, and I don't want Angie to feel as though she's on one with both of us."

"Oh, yeah, sure bro, no problem," George mumbled sadly. "It's just, I'm lonely, and that girl from Beaubatons keeps running away from me."

Fred sighed. He really didn't want his brother to be lonely, but he also wanted to keep Angelina happy. How do other guys do this, and when would he learn the finer art to it? he wondered to himself.

"Well, I – er – suppose you could join Ang and I for ONE drink, but then you really have to go. Maybe find another girl to chase – like Alicia," Fred suggested, as he and George approached Angelina.

"Good news Ang, Georgie's going to join us for a drink," Fred told his date with a forced grin on his face

"No, correction he's joining you for a drink," Angelina exclaimed. "And I am going to dance with that cute Durmstrang boy over there."

Fred looked in the direction Angelina was pointing, and before he could grasp her arm and plead with her to stop she was already half way across the dance floor.

"Thanks mate," he said sarcastically.

George grinned, "Not a problem. Wait what did I do?"

"You just cost me my date for the evening George."

"Oh, sorry. Shall we go and find Bagman and get our money off him," George suggested.

Fred glanced over at Angelina and seeing that she was having a good time replied, "Sure why not?"

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	27. Pining - HarryCho

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Harry/Cho

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Harry/Cho; Nouns – Bed, Person, Lips, Life, Moment, Sleep, War, Memory; Adjectives – Fiery, Uncomfortable, Several, Another; Verbs – Talk, Think, Listen, Stop; Prepositions – Against

* * *

Pining

Harry tossed and turned in his uncomfortable, makeshift bed. They had been hunting for the Horcruxes for several weeks now, and his mind was on only one person, and it wasn't the person that anyone would expect, especially given the terms that they parted under.

Anyone who knew Harry would have expected his every thought he had to spare to be of the fiery redhead, but no, all he could think about was Cho Chang.

All he could think about was how her lips had felt against him and how much he desired to press his against hers just one more time.

He wondered, not for the first, how different life would have been if he had only asked her to the Yule Ball before the Hufflepuff.

There would have been no Cedric to get between them. She would never have been grieving so much for him. They would have been able to talk about everything and anything, and his name would never have come up.

They could have had a happily ever after, or at least as close to one as he could have hoped for given who he was.

He couldn't talk to his friends about her and how he was feeling. Sure, Hermione would listen and understand, but there was never a moment that they could be alone without the chance of Ron hearing.

If Ron ever heard him talk about how much he was pining for another girl, so soon after he had broken up with Ginny, he would probably come close to killing him and think he never cared for her.

And so Harry pined in secret, and as he finally drifted off into dreamful sleep he decided that as soon as the war was over he would declare his love from the rooftop for Cho Chang and no one – not even the memory of Cedric – would stop him.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	28. Caught - RoseScorpius

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenge & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Rose

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Scorpius/Rose; OC Name: Female – Rebekah Belle; Preposition – Behind; Family Vocab – Cousin, Father; Friends Vocab – Girlfriend; Said Words – Gloated, Boomed; Nouns – Couple, Classroom, Feelings, Family, Knowledge, Look, Brother, Cousin, School, Secret, Date; Adjectives – Disapproving, Interesting, Hideous, Quiet, Common

* * *

Caught

The young couple giggled as they slipped into an empty classroom. They had been together about a year now, and they still hadn't tired of the thrill of sneaking around.

Rose and Scorpius had fought their feelings for each other for three long years, out of fear of how their family would react; especially since it was common knowledge that neither of their father's saw eye to eye during their school years, and could only just about tolerate each other now.

Eventually, the pair started to date in the fifth year at Hogwarts and both of them were hell bent on keeping it a secret for as long as possible.

As soon as the door was locked behind them, Rose and Scorpius fell into a heated embrace.

They became so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't hear the telltale click of the door being unlocked or the quiet creak as it opened.

"HA!" a voice boomed, shocking the couple so much that they jumped apart. "I knew you two were dating. Al, Hugo, pay up."

Rose gave her younger brother and cousin a disapproving look as they shoved their hands into their robes and pulled out five galleons each.

"Pleasure doing business with you boys. This should contribute nicely to my date with Rebekah Belle," James gloated, tossing a galleon up into the air and catching it.

Knowing that it would only be a matter of time before news got back to their parents about their relationship they both agreed to send an owl to their parents to tell them.

In a surprising development both sets of parents were accepting of their relationship, although Scorpius confided in his girlfriend that her father had sent him a rather interesting letter outlining all the hideous things that he would do if he ever hurt her.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	29. Miscarriage - RonHermione

**A/N:**

 **Written fot the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Hermione

 **Hopscotch:** "I'm so safe." (dialogue) walking (action), collapsing (word)

* * *

Misscarriage

Hermione placed her hand affectionately on her stomach as she went about doing a bit of Spring cleaning, the muggle way. It was something that her husband could not seem to understand but it gave the newlywed satisfaction to do something by hand for a change. Her daily life was so full of magic that she truly cherished moments like these when she could remind herself of her roots and where she came from.

As she walked through the kitchen, she suddenly doubled over in agony. Something was wrong.

"Ron," Hermione whispered tearfully from the kitchen, her fingers curling around the edge of the worktop to keep her balance. "Something's wrong. Something's really really wrong."

The pain in her body was excruciating, and whilst she was positive she knew what was occurring, she refused to admit it to herself, or Ron.

Ron came rushing into the kitchen just in time to catch a collapsing Hermione.

"'Minone, what's going on?" he cried, as he struggled to support her weight and move her towards the oak dining room chair. "Is it the baby? Is something happening to our child?"

"N-N-Nothing," she choked out, fighting the scream that burned to be released. "J-Just in a bit of p-aaaaain."

The young witch caught a glimpse of her husband's face. It told her that she was fooling him.

"Stop talking absolute rubbish," he uttered as he gently rubbed circles on her back. "If anyone took one look at you right now, they would know that there was something serious going on. I'm taking you to St Mungo's now, no questions asked."

* * *

Ron cradled Hermione in his arms that night as she sobbed quietly. His wife had taken the news of her miscarriage hard, and even though he was dying on the inside he knew he had to be strong for Hermione.

"I'm so safe with you," Hermione suddenly said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect our child."

"None of this is your fault. These things happen and no one knows why. You were there, you heard the Healer," Ron admonished her.

Hermione said nothing in agreement, or disagreement, instead opting to shift out of his arms, turn off the bedside lamp, and move as far away from him as she could.

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	30. The Argument - HarryGinny

**A/N:**

 **Written as an assignment and for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone with a big temper

 **Extra Prompt:** (Word) Awful

 **Pairing:** Harry/Ginny

 **Gringotts:** Charmed: Season 1 Episode 1 – (Object) Chandelier; Pairing: Same Gen Het – Harry/Ginny; Nouns – Summer, Curse, Job, Upstairs, Wand, Home, Office, Child, Chandelier, Plate, Chain, Ground, Glass, Crystal, Work; Adjectives – Clean, Important, Sharp, Demanding, Shattered, Stray, Loud; Verbs – Catch, Help

* * *

The Argument

Harry and Ginny very rarely fought with each other, but when they did they were explosive, and they wouldn't talk to each other for days on end.

One summer morning they got into what both of them would later refer to as their biggest fight.

"Harry is it too much to ask that you actually do something around the house?" Ginny screamed. "I'm out all day, five days a week. All I ask is that every once in a while I can come home to a clean house."

"Ginevra, I have a job too, and it's a hell of a lot more important that reporting the same thing day in and day out!" Harry yelled. "Those dark wizards aren't going to catch themselves. Tell me when exactly am I supposed to have time to do all that other, awful crap."

Harry felt a sharp sting in his arm, and noticed for the first time that his wife hand her wand drawn. Stinging curse after stinging curse was fired his way as Harry felt around in his robes for his wand, soon realising that he had left it upstairs in his home office.

"Do you really expect me to do everything, and raise a young, demanding child?"

More stinging hexes came Harry's way. He ducked down and avoided the majority which ended up bouncing off the decorative, silver plate, and onto the chandelier's chain with such power that it crashed to the ground and shattered.

"Not at all Gin, but for crying out loud all you do is nag, nag, nag. I'm not Superman, I can't do everything." He told her from a crouching position, wiping the stray pieces of glass and crystal that had landed on him.

"Yeah well I'm not Wonder Woman. I need help sometimes, but all you care about is work, work, oh yes and work."

"Do you ever think that I spend so much time at work so I can get away from your nagging?" Harry retorted angrily.

The loud crying of James Sirius Potter rang out and effectively ended their argument.

Ginny stormed from the room with the parting words, "I'll take care of that since you're too busy to anything around here."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	31. Invite - HarryHermione

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione

* * *

Invite

It had been two years since they had got married, and three years since they had their former spouses' hearts and finally given into the feelings that they had kept buried. It had been three years since they had last spoken to or been to a Weasley family gathering.

It was for this reason that they were surprised when an owl arrived inviting them to the engagement party of George and Angelina.

"Should we go?" Hermione asked her husband, passing the letter over to him. "I know you miss them, and so do I."

Harry thought about it for a moment before answering, "No. As much as I would love to see them all, too much time has passed, and I think Ron would deck me, whilst Ginny cursed you, if we turned up together."

"But – Harry – maybe time has healed their wounds. We'll never know if we don't try," Hermione pleaded, knowing how much it pained him to lose his best friend. "I'm going to send an owl back to George and tell him we'll come for an hour."

Before Harry could disagree with his wife, she had already scribed a quick reply, attached it to the owl and swept out of the room to get ready for work.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	32. Decorating Fun - ScorpiusLilyLuna

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Lily Luna

 **Speed Drabble:** Design, Bold, "You got paint on my nose."

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Het Same Gen - Scorpius/Lily Luna; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 2 – (Object) Ladder, (Object) Tin of Paint; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 5 – (Action) Kissing someone on the forehead; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 7 (Action) Checking out someone's bum

* * *

Decorating Fun

The young couple painted their walls in a comfortable silence. It had taken some time for them to agree on a design for the guest room and as a result they were weeks behind where they had anticipated being.

Lily Luna turned around and tilted her head to the left as she checked out her fiancés bum. She could say with a lot of certainty that she was a very lucky girl indeed.

"Are you checking me out?" Scorpius asked with mock offence laced in his voice, as he flicked a bit of paint in her direction.

Lily turned to look in the mirror, and grabbed the white rag that was hanging from a rung on the ladder

"You got paint on my nose," she gasped, wiping off the blob of turquoise paint before throwing daggers at the platinum blonde.

Scorpius laughed and dipped his paint brush in the tin of paint, and flicked more paint her way. This time some of it landed in her hair.

"You're going to pay for that you arse!" Lily exclaimed, trying and failing to get the paint out of her hair the muggle way. "You won't be finding it so funny when you're the one covered from head to toe in paint."

To emphasise her point, the young redhead picked up the tin of paint from the floor, and prepared to throw it at the laughing man.

"You wouldn't dare," Scorpius said backing away slowly from the bold Gryffindor.

Lily quirked her eyebrow, "Oh wouldn't I?" she challenged, swinging the paint tin backward and chucking it directly at him.

Over the course of the following half an hour Lily and Scorpius emptied nearly a dozen tins of paint and managed to cover more of each other than the walls with it.

"I love you," Scorpius whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hmm, you're not so bad yourself Malfoy," she responded.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	33. The Auction - DracoAstoria

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Draco/Astoria

 **Speed Drabble:** wizard, sale, "I need this."

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Draco/Astoria; Nouns – Auction, Auctioneer, Shower, Sale, Podium, Estate; Adjectives – Coy; Verbs – Give

* * *

The Auction

The sale was due to start in five minutes at nine pm, and the young couple were running extremely late.

It had taken Astoria the better part of an hour to convince Draco to bring her to the auction, and he had taken the Mickey by taking an extra long shower.

As they walked into the auction house, Astoria glared daggers at her husband. All the best seats had been taken, and they were reduced to sitting at the back of the large room.

The young witch had been determined to arrive at least half an hour to an hour early so that she could peruse the many other items on offer, as well as get seats near the front.

No sooner than they had taken the seat, the auctioneer made his way up onto the podium, and began the auction.

* * *

"Next up is the eighteenth century Goblin-made tiara, donated by the Abercrombie estate," the auctioneer announced. "So shall we start the bidding at 500 galleons."

Astoria grasped Draco's arm.

"I need this." Astoria demanded, determined to make her husband pay for almost costing her the chance of acquiring the finely crafted Goblin-made tiara. "You absolutely must get it for me."

She fluttered her eyelashes and Draco and gave him a coy smile. "Please," she pouted.

The wizard sighed, and simply nodded his head. Astoria knew that he would give her anything she asked for no matter what the cost.

"Thank you," she squealed as she raised her paddle to make her first bid.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	34. Conjured Giraffe - BellaSeverus

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Bellatrix/Severus

 **Speed Drabble:** December, giraffe, "I am speechless."

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Severus/Bellatrix; HP Locations: Streets – Spinner's End; HP Locations: Cities and Towns - Cokeworth

* * *

Conjured Giraffe

The late December wind chilled Bellatrix to the bone as she rapped on the door of Severus Snape's house on Spinner's End, in Cokeworth.

She tapped her foot impatiently wishing that her fellow Death Eater would hurry up and open the door so that she could get away from the disgusting muggle stench. It confused her to no end that Severus still lived in this rodent infested area.

"Finally," she hissed, pushing past him as soon as he opened the door.

Bellatrix ran her hand along the solid wood side table before she picked up the decanter of firewhiskey and poured herself to a glass.

"Oh by all means Bellatrix, help yourself," Severus drawled sarcastically.

The two Death Eaters exchanged pleasantries before the witch got round to saying what she had come to tell him.

"So Sev, you know I'm not one to gossip but I just have to tell you what my darling nephew Draco did this afternoon," she said with what could potentially pass for a smile on her face.

Severus rolled his eyes, and motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"The little terror only went and conjured a giraffe, and it landed on the Dark Lord's lap. As you might have guessed, He wasn't best pleased. Lucius nearly got tortured to death as a result," she laughed.

Severus's hand flew to his mouth, "I'm speechless."

"It was absolutely hilarious," Bellatrix cackled, as she topped up her glass. "Mind if I finish this? she asked as she emptied the contents of the decanter into her glass.

Severus raised his eyebrows at the loyal Death Eater before saying, "Doesn't look like I have much a choice in the matter, does it?"

"No it doesn't," Bellatrix smirked as she flopped graciously onto his couch.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	35. That's My Cousin You're Talking About!

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Albus Severus/Rose

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Plimpy – Challenge – Write about someone being teased for being overweight.

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Albus Severus/Rose; OC Name: Male – Vincent Tate; Said Words – Mocked, Chortled, Taunted; Nouns – Circle, Fence, Patch, Concrete, Group, Mummy, Ground, Shoulder, Blood, Gang, Bully, Apology; Adjective – Usual, Secluded, Hard, Little, Wild; Verbs – Notice; Prepositions – Below

* * *

That's My Cousin You're Talking To!

They cornered him as soon as he reached the bottom of the steps leading to the playground.

The older gang of boys committed their usual ritual. Two of them grabbed Albus' arms, while the other four formed a protective circle around them, blocking off the view of all the adults on duty.

As soon as they reached the most secluded area of the yard, the two boys holding Albus pushed him hard into the fence.

His head hit the mental forcefully as the group of boys closed in around him.

"Le-le-leave me alone," Albus stammered, his eyes never leaving the small patch of grey concrete on the ground below him. "Wh-why are y-y-you being s-so mean?"

"Awww, is the ickle baby Albus going to cwy?" Vincent Tate taunted. "Is little piggy going to run all the way home to his mummy?"

The surrounding group of boys laughed appreciatively at Vincent's joke. They were so caught up in their friend' victimising of Albus that they all failed to notice the approaching redhead.

"Does the chunky boy want to go and stuff his face?" the bully mocked, as the redhead tapped him on the shoulder.

Vincent whipped around with a wild look on his face.

"That's my cousin you're talking to," Rose Weasley informed the leader. "I think you owe him an apology."

"And what's a mousy little girl like you going to do?" he chortled.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the bully imagining all the things she could do to him if she was a fully fledged witch.

She balled her hand tightly into a fist, and hit him, without even taking the time to think about any consequences her actions might have.

"Leave Al alone," Rose hissed in the face of the boy whose nose was now gushing with blood. "Come on cuz."

Rose held her hand out to Albus, and pulled him away from the gang.

"And that little cuz is how you deal with bullies," Rose smiled as they walked away from the baffled boys.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	36. Trust Issues - DracoGinny

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignments for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about a lover or partner hiding something.

 **Extra Prompt:** (colour) Light Blue

 **Pairing:** Draco/Ginny

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Porlock – Challenge – Write about someone not trusting someone else

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Draco/Ginny; Nouns – Time, Back, Potion, Appearance, Morning, Device, Sole, Shoe, Apartment, Table, Phone, Place, Logic, Nursery, Corner, Jungle, Wood, Chest, Drawers, Chair, Wall, Toys; Adjectives – Old, Deep, Wide, Fast, Snug, Right, Perfect, Various, Awake; Verbs – Dip, Slam, Tolerate, Sleep, Forgive; Prepositions – Around, Inside; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 8 – (Word) Baby

* * *

Trust Issues

He had been acting strange for some weeks now. He was always leaving early in the morning before she awoken, and arriving back home well after she had gone to bed.

But now she had had enough, and it was about time she found out just what her boyfriend was getting up to behind her back.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him; it was more that she was concerned that he was slipping back into his old ways.

Okay, so it was that she didn't trust him but given the current circumstances she felt that she was more than justified.

* * *

That night Ginny took a potion that would give her the appearance of being in a deep sleep, when in actual fact she would be wide awake and alert to all the goings on around her.

She felt the bed dip next to her at just after one in the morning. When she was certain that he was fast asleep, she slipped a muggle tracking device into the sole of his shoe.

It was just before five o'clock when she felt the weight shift from the bed. Draco padded around the bedroom for a few moments before slipping the door which closed behind him with a quiet click.

As soon as she heard the front door of their snug apartment slam closed behind him, Ginny jumped out of the bed and snatched her laptop off the side table so that she could find out where Draco had disappeared to – again.

* * *

Ginny checked the GPS co-ordinates again on her phone. Surely she couldn't be in the right place.

Why would Draco be at a suburban house? Unless he was...no he couldn't be cheating on her – could he?

It was the only logical explanation for him being in such an ordinary, unsuspecting location. The only part that didn't tally with this logic was that this was the type of are you would expect to find the stereotypical perfect family – a happily married couple with 2.5 kids.

So was he cheating on her with a married house wife?

Ginny cast a disillusionment charm on herself and watched the house for hours, waiting for some movement, for some confirmation of whether she was right or wrong.

It was often that the young witch wanted to be wrong, but that is all she desired in this very moment.

After less than an hour of watching and waiting, Ginny couldn't tolerate the not knowing any longer. If she was going to get answers, she would have to go inside the house and get them herself.

She removed the disillusionment charm from her as she marched towards the house and burst through the front door, making no attempt to keep quiet.

The fumes from the freshly painted light blue walls assaulted her senses as she froze in the hallway upon hearing the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Draco asked as he reached the foot of the stairs.

He was wearing a pair of light grey overalls which were splattered with paint of a variety of colours.

"I - erm- I followed you," the young witch answered, hanging her head in shame.

"You what? Why?" Draco demanded angrily, unable to comprehend the complete and utter lack of trust his girlfriend of nearly three years had in him.

"I never see you anymore. You're gone in the morning when I wake up and get home long after I've gone to bed. You're hiding something from me, and don't even try to deny it." Ginny retorted in an accusative tone.

Draco sighed and took Ginny by the hand and led her upstairs.

"You want to see what I'm hiding – okay I'll show you."

He flung open the first door on the right when he reached the landing revealing a beautifully decorated nursery.

Ginny flung her hands to her mouth.

The room had been painted in a neutral green, with charmed images of various animals on the walls, making it feel like a jungle. There was a mahogany wood cot place in the centre of the room, and two matching chests of drawers against the east wall. In the far corner by the window there was a white rocking chair from which Ginny could see herself sitting in holding their child.

The soon to be mother felt her eyes fill with tears.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. I bought this house a few months ago for us," he told her, waving both his hands around in an indicative manner. "I thought, with the baby due soon, it would be the perfect opportunity to move. I've been working day and night to make sure it was ready in time. But now I don't know why I bothered."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Ginny pleaded as she picked up one of the stuffed toys on the windowsill.

"I don't know if I can Ginny. You've broken our bond of trust, and there's no coming back from that," Draco sighed sadly, before leaving a heartbroken Ginny alone in the spacious bedroom, wishing she could have had a little more faith in the changed man.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	37. Lost Study Time - DracoPansy

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Draco/Pansy

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Terry Boot – Challenge – Incorporate the N.E.W.T exams into your story

 **Gringotts:** Charmed: Season 1 Episode 5 \- (Action) Kissing someone's neck; Pairing: Same Gen Het – Draco/Pansy; Verb – Shake, Capture, Study; Noun – Exam, Neck, Female, Book, Page, Revision, Paper, Spell, Grade, Latin, Prey; Adjectives – Desperate, Former, Reluctant

* * *

Lost Study Time

"Draco," Pansy whined as she snaked her arms around Draco's shoulders. "Put the books down. You've been at this all day, and I'm feeling neglected."

She planted open mouth kisses along the length of Draco's neck, trying and failing to capture the former Death Eater's attention.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and tried to shake off the desperate, wanton female.

"Geroff Pansy," he grumbled as he turned the page of his Transfiguration book. "You know I need to study if I'm going to pass my N.E. ."

Pansy scoffed as she removed her arms her around her sometimes boyfriend's neck.

"I don't understand why you're wasting your time though. What with your experience in the Dark Lord's inner circle it hardly seems worth it," Pansy reasoned.

She walked around the side of the couch and came to a standstill in front of Draco before yanking the Transfiguration text book out of his hands.

"I'd say you've done more than enough revision for today; it's time to relax."

Pansy pounced on Draco like a lioness hunting her prey, and began to attack Draco's reluctant lips with her own.

Eventually Draco gave in and carried her up to his dorm room to have his wicked way with her.

* * *

Draco stared down at his Transfiguration paper and frowned.

He couldn't remember the spell that was required to change the colour of his eyebrows, something that he had covered over two years ago.

Rather than leave the question unanswered he jotted down an answer using his knowledge of Latin and hoped for the best.

By the end of the exam, Draco was convinced he would be lucky to scrape an Acceptable grade and it would all be thanks to his dalliance with Pansy the previous night.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	38. You Know How Much I Despise Them- RonLav

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Bertie Bott – Challenge – Incorporate Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans into your story

 **Gringotts:** Pairing: Same Gen Het – Ron/Lavender; Nouns – Mouth, Voice, Sweets, Lap; Adjectives – Eager, Long; Verbs – Desire, Kiss; Prepositions – Underneath

* * *

You know how much I despise them

Ron leant back on the couch as he tossed the dozenth Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean into the air, and manoeuvred his head underneath it to capture it in his eager mouth.

Euugh, he thought, vomit flavoured!

As he fought to restrain his gag reflex from kicking in, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Won, Won," screeched the only voice that could make Ron's insides curl. "Did you miss me?"

Three months he had been putting up with Lavender Brown for, three long and excruciating months. He had just about had enough of that irritable girl, but everything he did to try and put her off him only served to make her desire him even more.

Maybe if he threw up on her she would ditch him?

A disgusting thought, but it would be so worth it if it helped him get rid of Lavender.

Ron swallowed the vile flavoured sweet, and removed the hands of the perfectly manicured hands from over his eyes.

He looked up at the face of his girlfriend and smiled weakly. "Of course I did Lav."

The perky blonde walked around the side of the couch, and sat down on Ron's lap, and began to kiss him.

She removed her lips from Ron's almost as soon as she touched them.

"What on earth is that horrible taste?" she questioned, pulling away from Ron with a disgusted look on her face.

Ron discreetly shoved the half empty packet of sweets into his pocket as he mumbled, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans."

Lavender jumped up off Ron's lap. "What? Why would you be eating those when you know how much I despise them?"

"Sorry," Ron whispered.

"Take one of these." Lavender ordered, handing him a breath mint.

As soon as Ron had swallowed the mint, Lavender perched herself on his lap again and resumed kissing him.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	39. Pregnant? - MollyArthur

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment and for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Task:** Write about someone who doesn't want a baby, but ends up in this situation.

 **Pairing:** Molly/Arthur

* * *

Pregnant?

Molly paced frantically up and down in their marital home.

She was late, and now she faced the struggle of telling her sweet husband that she could be pregnant.

The young witch hoped that she when she took a test it would come up negative and then they wouldn't have to face the dilemma of whether or not to keep the child. She sent a prayer up to whatever deity watched down over them with this wish.

It wasn't that she didn't want children, it was more that now was not the right time for them to be even thinking of having children. The shadow war being fought in the wizarding world was heating up, and their entire community was on edge.

Her former headmaster had just invited them to join the organisation he had formed called The Order of the Phoenix.

That on its own convinced her it would only be a matter of time before a full scale war broke out. It was absolutely not the right environment to bring a child into, especially with the added risk of one or both them potentially dying.

With all the uncertainty that was facing them in the future, how could they take that chance?

Molly kept glancing from the unopened box on the kitchen table to the front door, in a state of both wanting and not wanting her husband to arrive home.

The newlywed was too afraid to find out for certain on her own. She needed her Arthur by her side. She needed to discuss the situation and the options available to them, preferably before they knew the outcome of the test.

* * *

Arthur whistled to himself as he walked at a brisk pace down the winding path that led towards his marital home. Today had been a good day for him. He had been given more responibility at work, and for the first time since he started working at the Ministry of Magic, he had managed to successfully avoid being pooped on by the owls.

Arthur could sense the stress and worry that was coming from his wife in tidal waves as soon as he crossed the threshold of their house.

His wife had two main tells: pacing and biting her bottom lip. Seeing her in such a state had the young ministry worker concerned straight away. In all the time they had been together, he could safely say that the only times she ever got herself into such a frantic state was when family was involved.

"Molly love, what's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Is it your mum? Dad? Fabian? Gidoen?"

Arthur continued to reel off other family members, to each of which his wife shook her head. When the endless list was exhausted the wizard was still none the wiser to what was troubling his wife so much, and she didn't seem to be in any hurry to tell him.

"Molls talk to me," he pleaded taking both of his wife's hands in his own.

The witch's eyes darted around the room, and Arthur held his breath as he braced himself for the shocking and awful news that he was sure she was about to deliver.

"I-I think I'm pregnant Arthur," Molly whispered quietly.

"Is that all Molls?" Arthur said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You had me thinking that something awful had happened?

"Arthur, this is awful. We've been married less than a year, we have very little disposable income, and we're on the brink of a full scale war. Tell me how is this not awful?" his wife demanded with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"A child is a blessing Molly," Arthur reasoned. "And you've said many a times you've always wanted us to have children. So what's changed?"

"I have, I just don't want them yet, for all the reasons I just mentioned. Does that make any sense?" Molly asked, hoping that her husband would understand.

"It does sweetheart, however there are no guarantees in life. But before we get ahead of ourselves, why don't you take the test?" he suggested, picking up the unopened box off the table.

"Okay," she relented taking the test from her husband's hand and trudging upstairs closely followed by Arthur.

* * *

They stared at the test that rested on the counted next to the sink. One half of the couple hoping that the test would be negative and the other who would be happy regardless of the outcome.

"What does it say Molls?" Arthur asked when his muggle watch alerted him to the fact that the two minutes were up.

An anxious Molly looked down at the test and whispered, "Pregnant."

The expectant witch placed her hand on her stomach and turned to look up at her husband.

The young couple held each other's gaze, both of them well aware that they now faced a long and tough conversation about where they went from here.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	40. Never Used The Floo Network-GinnyNeville

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Ginny/Neville

 **Speed Drabble:** Instrument, "Be prepared to have your mind blown.", Ginny/Neville

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Ignatia Wildsmith - Challenge - Use the Floo Network in your story

* * *

Never Used The Floo Network

"What do you mean you've never used the Floo Network?" Ginny exclaimed

Ginny was aghast. She couldn't believe the statement that Neville had just come out with.

How could any wizard not have used the Floo Network before?

Sure she recalled that Harry hadn't until he was twelve, but that had been understandable growing up with a bunch of muggles.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered how her friend had ended up floo'ing to the wrong location due to his unfamiliarity with the mechanics, and she was determined to ensure that Neville's first experience with the unique form of travel was much more enjoyable.

"Gran always called it the devil's powder," Neville whispered, eyeing the small stone bowl with suspicion.

"Well, I can tell you now that it is an instrument of wonder," she told him, picking up the small bowl containing the grainy powder.

She gave him clear and concise instructions on the best technique for travelling by Floo.

"Be prepared to have you mind blown," Ginny whispered, as Neville dipped a tentative hand into the bowl. "Just remember to speak clearly – you don't want to pull a Harry and end up in Knockturn Alley."

That last piece of repeated advice did not quell Neville's nerves as he stepped into the grate. Having heard that story many times, the young man could safely say that his Gran was one hundred percent right – Floo Powder was the creation of the Devil. He had only agreed to this because he could never say no to Ginny Weasley, and the witch had taken full advantage of his weakness.

Ginny gave Neville an encouraging nod, and he threw the powder into the grate and said, "Diagon Alley."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	41. Beautiful Stranger - RolfLuna

**A/N:**

 **Written for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Luna/Rolf

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze - Gunhilda of Gorsemoor – Challenge - about someone assisting another person with an illness or an injury.

* * *

Beautiful Stranger

She found the beautiful stranger collapsed on the ground in the wheat field, unable to move.

Luna wouldn't have noticed him if she hadn't caught his hidden form with her white hiking stick as she searched to find a brand new creature, whose code name was, Avis007, and was rumoured to have been sighted in these particular fields.

The middle aged witch bent down and took her wand out, casting various different charms to determine if he was seriously injured.

Luna determined that Rolf was suffering from a fracture. Something that for most witches and wizards would be a breeze to fix, but for Luna it was something she had never quite mastered.

The stranger's eyes flickered open as Luna tried her best to strap the leg so that he would be able to walk on it.

"My name is Luna," she whispered to him. "What's your name?"

The stranger stared up at the fascinatingly dressed woman who had possibly saved his life and replied, "Rolf Scamander."

Luna's mouth dropped open and then mention of his last name.

"A-A-As in Newt Scamander, the famous Magizoologist?" she asked

"Yup. He's my great grandfather. He's the reason why I got into magizoology," Rolf informed her with pride, as Luna helped him to his feet.

"Me too!" Luna exclaimed. "Well him and my own father's keen interest in strange and fascinating beasts."

The pair locked eyes and held each other's gaze. Neither one could quite believe that they had met someone who shared their deep love for all creatures great and unusual.

They chatted for a while as Luna helped the struggling wizard limp across the field, each of them falling even harder for the other with every word that passed between them.

As they reached the edge of the wheat field Rolf turned to Luna.

"Umm, this might be a bit forward of me but do you think you maybe, I don't know, want to, join me?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I'd love to," she smiled.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
